In recent years the popularity of bicycling and the proliferation of high speed, precision bicycles has made the theft of bicycles and bicycle components a serious problem for the bicycle owner. Precision components represent a substantial investment of money. A bicycle owner may for example, spend $100.00 or more on a high performance seat. These expensive seats are more likely than ever to be stolen when a quick-release clamp is provided on the bicycle, allowing the seat post to be removed with the flick of a lever. Consequently, a thief is able, by flipping the quick-release lever on the seat clamp, to easily steal the seat and seat post, causing a substantial financial loss and inconvenience for the owner. The present invention provides a highly effective solution to this problem.
In view of the deficiencies of the prior art, it is one object to provide a security device for preventing the theft of a bicycle seat, especially from a bicycle having a quick-release seat clamp. Another object is to provide an after market accessory that can be easily and quickly mounted on any bicycle for permitting one to secure the seat and its post to the bicycle frame. Another object is to provide a security ring with an optional clamp that is highly effective in operation, rugged in construction and low in cost. A further object is to provide a security device having a reflector for added safety.
These and other more detailed and specific objects of the present invention will be better understood by reference to the following figures and detailed description which illustrate by way of example but a few of the various forms of the invention within the scope of the appended claims.